1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known an ink-jet image recording apparatus configured to record images on a front surface and a back surface of a recording sheet. Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-82546) discloses a technique relating to such an image recording apparatus. In the technique, a recording sheet 5, on one of surfaces of which an image has been recorded, is stopped on a flat lower guide plate 170A disposed downstream of a recording head 24, and the stopped recording sheet 5 is sandwiched and held from upper and lower sides thereof by sheet-transfer rollers 71, 171, 172, 173 and spur rollers 72, 174, 175, 176 that respectively face the sheet-transfer rollers 71, 171, 172, 173, whereby curling of the recording sheet 5 is less likely to occur.
However, in the above-mentioned technique described in the Patent Document 1, the flat lower guide plate 170A needs to be disposed downstream of the recording head 24 in order to make it difficult to curl the recording sheet 5, thereby unfortunately upsizing the image recording apparatus. Further, in addition to the lower guide plate 170A, the sheet-transfer roller 71, the spur roller 72, and the like for sandwiching and holding the recording sheet 5 need to be mounted, thereby complicating a construction of an interior of the image recording apparatus.